This invention relates generally to a support for material being cut in a flame cutting operation. More specifically, the invention relates to a stable support comprised of a vertically upright stanchion, and a removable tip. The tip is configured to direct molten materials flowing from a kerf cut in the material away from the stanchion, to minimize direct impingement of the cutter flame upon the stanchion and to quickly dissipate localized heat developed at the tip.
A work support of the type contemplated by the present invention may enjoy a broad spectrum of industrial applicability in supporting varient materials being cut by either gas, plasma, electronic beam, or arc torches (hereafter called oxidation cutting). Of course, the invention need not be limited to such applications and may even be employed by a home craftsman using a conventional manual acetylene torch or other similar device to cut a material. As suggested, however, the invention may be used to its greatest advantage in an industrial environment wherein cutting operations must be performed in the course of a manufacturing process.
Many devices of the prior art, employed to support materials being flame cut or otherwise treated by heat of high intensity, are subject to this type of slag buildup on the surface of the support in contact with the material being treated. In a process for cutting metals, molten material flowing from a kerf being cut in the metal may solidify into a substance which may be referred to as slag. The slag may flow from the kerf onto an underlying support and form an encrustation on the support. As a consequence of such slag accumulation the surface supporting the material becomes irregular and thus incapable of supporting the material being treated with accuracy or stability. It would therefore be desirable to provide a support for materials being flame cut or otherwise treated by heat of high intensity, wherein any slag formed incident to the heating process would be directed away from the support and in particular away from the portion of the support contacting the material being treated.
Other devices in the prior art, for supporting materials being flame cut or otherwise treated with heat of high intensity, may be destructively oxidized in the course of the heat treatment. Such a phenomenon is particularly a problem in cutting operations in which the support is directly exposed to the heat of the flame or arc. It will be appreciated that the larger the portion of the support exposed to the flame or arc and the longer the support is exposed to the flame or arc, the greater the opportunity for oxidation. It would therefore be highly advantageous to provide a support wherein direct impingement upon the support by a flame or arc would be minimized both with respect to the portion of the support impinged and the duration of the exposure.
Still other devices of the prior art may support the material being treated but may not do so in a manner which affords sufficient lateral or vertical stability. With regard to lateral stability, it may be appreciated that in an industrial process employing a cutting device guided by a template and in which accuracy is required, any lateral movement of the workpiece whether by lateral vibration or deflection of the supports will diminish the accuracy of the operation. With regard to vertical stability, those familiar with gas or arc welding or cutting will appreciate that such operations may be relatively sensitive to fluctuations in arc length. Therefore, if materials being treated are supported in such a way as to cause variations in arc length, the cutting or welding operation may be rendered less effective. It would therefore be desirable to provide a support for a workpiece wherein lateral and vertical instability are minimized.
A further difficulty, encountered in prior art devices resides in a tendency for some supports to disrupt a cut being made in a material at points of contact between the support and the workpiece. In a cutting operation, the acetylene heating flame and the oxidizing jet of oxygen must fully penetrate the material being cut. This full penetration allows the material to be fully heated to the temperature necessary to allow oxidation and permits the oxidizing jet to oxidize and blow molten material out of the resulting kerf through the full thickness of the material. When such a cut is attempted through material supported by an underlying support of at least some of the prior art, the acetylene flame does not fully heat the material to the oxidizing temperature and the oxidizing jet may not fully oxidize and blow out material from this portion of the kerf. Furthermore, slag resulting from a cutting operation may be prevented from freely flowing from the kerf, and thus solidly in the kerf. It would therefore be desirable to provide a support for material being cut in which the tendency to block the arc or flow of slag from the kerf is minimized.
A further problem which may characterize certain devices of the prior art resides in the inability of these devices to adequately dissipate heat from the workpiece while maintaining sufficient durability to avoid damage incident to use in an industrial environment. It will be appreciated that in certain materials being flame cut or otherwise treated with heat of high intensity, it may be desirable to rapidly conduct heat developed in the area of the heat treatment through the support in order to prevent or minimize warping of the material.
Materials capable of rapidly dissipating heat however are typically rather soft and thus do not possess the properties necessary to avoid damage in the course of rough industrial use. It would therefore be highly desirable if a support for materials could be provided which would rapidly dissipate heat from the area of the heat treatment and yet be sufficiently tough to avoid damage in the course of rough industrial use.
An additional difficulty which appears in devices of the prior art resides in the fact that these devices may not be easily or economically replaceable. If a support is expensive or difficult to remove and replace, the support may detract from the overall flexibility and efficiency of the manufacturing process.